Pencak Silat
Etymology Pencak silat was chosen in 1948 as a unifying term for the Indonesian fighting styles. It was a compound of the two most commonly used words for martial arts in Indonesia. Pencak was the term used in central and east Java, while silat was used in Sumatra. In modern usage, pencak and silat are seen as being two aspects of the same practice. Pencak is the performance aspects of the martial art, while silat is the essence of the fighting and self-defense. It is often said by practitioners that there can be no silat without pencak, on the other hand pencak without silat skills is purposeless. History Pencak silat was developed in a region where tribal warfare and hunting were common activities. Tribes fought over property, natural resources and trade routes, and they also fought invading outsiders. Throughout their history, there were many wars between various indigenous tribes and kingdoms.[3] The pencak silat tradition is mostly oral, having been passed down almost entirely by word of mouth. In the absence of written records, much of its history is known only through myth and archaeological evidence. The primary weapons of Indonesia's tribal peoples were the single-edge sword, shield and javelin. The inhabitants of Nias Island had until the 20th century remained largely untouched by the outside world, however, they are culturally similar to the Himalayan Naga tribe. Neighbouring Sumatrans are said to have left the Nias people alone because they were fearless warriors. The combative measures as artifacts of silat roots, evolved around the 7th century A.D. Bas-reliefs in Srivijaya depict warriors wielding such weapons as the jian or Chinese straight sword, which is still used in some styles today.[1] Additionally, Javanese blades are of Indian derivation. The earliest evidence of silat being taught in a structured manner comes from the Sumatra-based empire of Srivijaya where folklore tells that it was created by a woman named Rama Sukana who witnessed a fight between a tiger and a large bird. By using the animals' movements, she was able to fend off a group of drunken men that attacked her. She then taught the techniques to her husband Rama Isruna from whom they were formally passed down. There are several variations of this story depending on the region where it is told. On the island of Boyan (Bawean), Rama Sukana is believed to have watched monkeys fighting each other while the Sundanese of West Java believe that she created cimande after seeing a monkey battle a tiger. The accuracy of this legend cannot be substantiated but the fact that silat is attributed to a woman is thought to indicate its age, considering the prominence of women in traditional Southeast Asian society. While Srivijaya dominated the coastal areas, the Sailendra and Medang Kingdoms ruled central Java where the fighting arts developed in three geographical regions: West Java, Central Java, and East Java. Pencak silat especially flourished in Java which is now home to more different styles than any other Indonesian islands. In the 13th century, Srivijaya was defeated by the Cholas of south India. This was followed by the decline of the Sailendra and Sanjaya kingdoms but it also gave rise to the Majapahit empire. This was the first empire to unite all of Indonesia's major islands, and Javanese silat reached its peak under Majapahit. The influence of silat from the mainland was consolidated by Ninik Dato' Suri Diraja (1097–1198) to create silek or Minangkabau silat in Sumatra.[4] Pencak silat later evolved openly along with the process of East Indies independence (formerly of Indonesia), the noble man inherited by his blood line and the people united against Dutch colonialism. During this time the Bugis and Makassar people from south Sulawesi were very well known as expert sailors, navigators and warriors. After Indonesia's independence, pencak silat was influenced by social, culture, religious, and sport context up to its modern formulation.[5] It was eventually brought to Europe by Indo people of Eurasian (mixed Indonesian and European) ancestry, such as the well known Paatje Phefferkorn. Weapons Main article: Weapons of silat*''Kris: A dagger, often with a wavy blade made by folding different types of metal together and then washing it in acid. *Kujang: Sundanese blade *Samping/Linso: Piece of silk fabric worn around the waist or shoulder, used in locking techniques and for defense against blades. *Batang/Galah: Rod or staff made from wood, steel or bamboo. *Cindai: Cloth, usually worn as sarong or wrapped as head gear. Traditionally women cover their head with cloth which can be transformed into cindai. *Tongkat/Toya: Walking-stick carried by the elderly and travelers. *Kipas: Traditional folding fan preferably made of hardwood or iron. *Kerambit/Kuku Machan: A blade shaped like a tiger's claw that women could tie in their hair. *Sabit/Clurit: A sickle, commonly used in farming, cultivation and harvesting of crops. *Sundang: A double edge Bugis sword, often wavy-bladed *Rencong/Tumbuk Lada: Slightly curved Minang dagger, literally meaning "pepper crusher". *Gedak: Mace/ club made of steel. *Tombak/Lembing: Spear/ javelin made of bamboo, steel or wood that sometimes has horsehair attached near the blade. *Parang/Golok: Machete/ broadsword, commonly used in daily tasks such as cutting through forest brush. *Trisula: A trident or 3-pronged spear *Chabang/Cabang: Short-handled trident, literally meaning "branch". 'Known User's of Pencak Silat' 'Silcardo Jenazad' 'Miu Fūrinji' 'Radin Tidat Jihan' 'Radin Tidat Lona' 'Menang' 'Sham' 'Hartini' List of Techinques *'Amnesia Fist:' Jenazad punches one fist on each side of his opponent's head simulatenously, knocking him/her unconsicous. This may be what Jenazad meant by removing the green (Lucha Libre) from 'Rachel Stanley. This is first seen used on Miu and is similar to Hayato's Shockwave of Forgetfulness. *Penembakan Hasrat Membunuh: A killing intent emitted from Jenazad, which he can use to confuse the opponent into misunderstanding the killing intent that is emitted from him as someone else's. Penembakan means shots, hasrat means intent, and membunuh means killing. *Serangan Harimau' (Literally: Attack of the Tiger): A pouncing style Jenazad's first known disciple Jihan used against Kenichi. *'Juls combo: There are 18 style of juls. A combo performed hit's to the vulnerable areas such as the eyes, groin, etc *Jatuhan Puncak Pohon('''Treetop Drop): A jumping striking technique that Jenazad uses to jump backwards and strike his enemy with his hands outward. *'Tendangan Guling Tanah'(Ground Split Kick): A kicking attack that involves Jenazad striking upside down and kicking his opponent with a side kick to the face. *'Penghancur Punggung'(Rear Crush): A jumping attack that involve Jenazad using his arms and legs while striking his opponent with a slashing move. *'Pusaran Halilintar '(Whirling Thunder): A technique that involves Jenazad jumpin up in a spin and using his arms to defend from and attack upwards and using his legs to kick downward. *'Hantu Glundung Meringis (Rolling Grinning '(Head) Ghost) ': '''One of the secret Silat techniques, a powerful Silat move that involves the user striking at the victim's vital points whilst spinning around the victim, making it near impossible to dodge. *'Saruarsa Umeguraha: '''The user sits down with their legs crossed and strikes upward with their arms in a straight upward manner. Category:Fighting Style Category:Pencak Silat